Revolution
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: *spoilers for my story Blackout* Kai has been in a coma for a month, separated from the outside world. His friends are gone, either evil, dead, or lost. So when two mysterious girls offer to let him join a rebellion against the Overlord's tyranny, Kai accepts. Little does he know that one of his closest friends is plotting to kill him and destroy everything he has left...
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone!**

**How are you guys? Sick of waiting? I was too! XD So I finally started this! I got this idea in shower (I know, I'm weird -_-) and really liked it, so...yeah!**

**Enjoying your Winter Break? Has it started yet? I had today off school because of Final's Week (which, by the way, SUCKED), so I was able to post this.**

**Anyways, just a warning to you guys: This most likely will be even darker than Blackout. More violence, about the same swearing level, more blood and possible gore, more intense torture, possibly some insanity, and so on. I'm going to have so much fun with this.**

**Oh, and you'll all be happy to know that most likely there will not be a cliffhanger every chapter. There still will be an abundance of them, but not every chapter.**

**Without further ado, I present REVOLUTION!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Prologue: Enter the Shadow Legion~<em>**

* * *

><p><em>(No POV)<em>

* * *

><p>The Overlord sat in his sleek black throne, drumming his gloved fingers on the right armrest. Here he was, re-energized in a powerful Nindroid body. He was at least two feet taller than the other Nindroids, with purple eyes instead of red. He swept his black cloak with dark purple lining back over his shoulder. He glances down at the set of buttons on his left armrest. The small red one flashes up at him urgently. With a growl, the Overlord taps the button.<p>

"Yes?"

"Emperor, sir, this is Messenger Nindroid AB4761."

"Yes? What was so important to interrupt my work?!" the Overlord responds harshly, even though he hadn't been doing anything but staring out at the darkened city.

"Sir, the Shadow Legion has returned," answers the Messenger Nindroid on the other side. "They request an audience with you."

The Overlord frowns, "Have they become cowards, or just lazy? Why wouldn't they just tell me themselves?"

Static is the Overlord's answer, then the Nindroid's voice cuts back in, "Uh, well-"

"Hurry up!" a harsh voice hisses on the other side. "We don't have all day!"

"Threatening you, are they?" the Overlord smirks. "Ah, that's more like them. Send them up immediately."

"Y-Yes, Sir," stammers the messenger, and the transmission cuts out.

Laughing, the Overlord returns to gazing at the city. Darkness as far as the eye could see. So, so, perfect. This was his Empire. Finally, after hundreds of years, he was able to gain what was rightfully his. Very soon, his Empire would spread from the city out into the rest of Ninjago. This place, what was once called Ninjago City, will be the grand capital, with the former Borg Industries in the center of it all.

"All mine," the Overlord whispers. Behind him, the elevator beeps. The Overlord turns his throne around: his infamous Shadow Legion was here.

The door slides open to reveal three hooded figures. One of them, slightly taller than the other two with a crimson-lined cloak, steps in front. The other two, dressed in plain black cloaks, follow right behind. The elevator door closes, and they approach the Overlord's throne. They fall to one knee and bow their heads respectably. The silver gear missing a piece on the back of their cloaks indicated that they were indeed the highest soldiers of the Overlord's army: the one and only Shadow Legion. It was a great honor to wear that gear.

"Report," the Overlord says. "How did you do this time?"

The three Nindroids removed their hoods one by one, their glowing red eyes coming more into view. The girl, who kneels to the left and behind of the Shadow Legion's commander, speaks first. "We destroyed seven pieces of technology, Master."

The Overlord growls, "Seven?! That's more than last week's collection in total! How are they getting this technology?"

"Indeed, it is more, Master," the commander replies. "We believe they are getting their supply from the rebellion."

"It is not your turn to speak, _Zane_," snarls the Overlord. Zane flinches at the use of his real name, but says nothing. "Cryptor? What of the rebels?"

"We killed two rebels today, Master," Cryptor replies. The Overlord smiles.

"Good, very good. Finally, some good news." His purple eyes move to Zane's face. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Zane replies. "May I stand?"

"Yes," the Overlord says, sounding curious. Zane reaches inside the folds of his cloak.

"We found...this." In his gloved hand is a pistol, one of the old-fashioned ones from the time before lasers. "And it's loaded with bullets."

The Overlord takes the weapon from his soldier's hand. "Interesting..." He slowly runs his fingers down it's smooth side, studying it very carefully. "You picked this up from one of the rebels, I assume?"

"No, Master," Zane answers. "We took it from a drunk passerby. He was waving it around like a lunatic, screaming things about killing the Emperor."

"You killed him, correct?" snarls the Overlord. Zane turns his head back to the female Nindroid behind him.

"Pixal did, actually." Pixal smiles evilly, as if remembering it.

"Very good," the Overlord's smile twists even larger. He hands the gun back to Zane, "Incinerate this. Then, go interrogate the prisoners."

"Yes, Master," Zane says, taking the gun and falling back down onto one knee.

"Master," Pixal says softly. "We have been torturing them all month and none of them have said a word about the rebellion. I don't think they will tell us anything we-"

"Are you suggesting you can't do your job, Pixal?" the Overlord asks, leaning forward ever so slightly. "If so, I can always have Wu take your place..."

"No, Master," Pixal says quickly, hanging her head in shame.

"I thought so," the Overlord sighs. He waves his left hand at them carelessly. "You are dismissed."

The Shadow Legion rises from the floor. Their cloaks whirl around them as they turn around and approach the elevator. The Overlord doesn't even bother to watch them leave: instead, he focuses on his view.

"I know you're out their, rebels," the Overlord whispers. "And I will find you..."

* * *

><p>The elevator door slides shut in front of the Shadow Legion's faces, and the elevator slowly makes it's way down.<p>

"Pixal!" Zane snaps as soon as the elevator starts moving. "You need to hold your tongue in there, understand?!"

"Yes, Zane," she replies coldly, folding her arms across her chest. The commander leans close to her.

"That is _not_ my name," he growls. Pixal swallows.

"Yes, Commander."

Satisfied, Zane pulls back. "Much better."

"Seriously though, Pixal," Cryptor laughs. "Imagine if you got replaced by that old fart."

"Ugh," Pixal rolls her eyes, "I don't even want to think about it."

Zane laughs coldly. "No worries, my dear, it was only a threat."

"Yeah, if he saw how ruthless you are out in the city, I don't think he'd even consider it," Crytpor adds. Suddenly, he frowns. "Hey...I just thought of something."

"What's that?" Zane asks, curious.

"Well..." Crytpor looks a bit unsure. "How was he able to transform Wu into one of us if he was a human originally? And why didn't he use that method on the Ninja when they were captured here?"

"You think Master's hiding something from us?" Pixal asks, shocked at the suggestion.

"It is entirely possible," Zane sighs. "However, it could be for the best. We should not doubt Master's reasoning."

"I agree," Pixal says smoothly.

"Of course you do," groans Cryptor. "Anyways, Commander, can I see the gun?"

Zane reluctantly passes the weapon to Cryptor, "It's very primitive."

"We should keep it," Cryptor says, his mechanical eyes gleaming.

"No!" Zane snatches the gun back. "We cannot disobey our Master, Cryptor! You know that!"

"Of course I do, jeez..." grumbles Cryptor. "I just wanted to have a souvenir."

In front of them, the elevator door slides open again, and they exit smoothly into the prison block.

"Hey, Commander?" Cryptor asks. "Can you torture the old inventor dude today? I always end up with him!"

"Absolutely not!" Zane snaps, heading towards the first cell. "I will interrogate Garmadon."

"Again?" sighs Cryptor.

"I shall take the Ninja," Pixal says smoothly.

"Fine by me," Zane replies stiffly, and he enters the first cell without another word.

"Hey, Pixal," Cryptor says. "Do you think the reason why Zane won't torture this old guy is because he still sees him as his 'father'?"

"Impossible," Pixal snaps. "All traces of love were removed from his system long ago."

"Then how can he love you?" Cryptor asks. Pixal freezes on the spot. Cryptor shrugs. "Just saying." Then, he walks into cell three.

Pixal scowls, then strides into cell two without another thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(Think of the Overlord's throne as kind of like Palpatine's from <em>Star Wars<em>. And yes, this scene was heavily inspired by RotJ.) **

**Oh man, I had so much fun writing the Shadow Legion XD It's always really fun to get to make up an evil personality for a character who isn't evil in the show... (Makes me wonder how the other Ninja would act evil...or Natsu from Fairy Tail...)  
><strong>

**Also, quick question: how did I do description wise? I'm trying to improve so when I start my book, I'll be better (yes, I did say I was writing a book before...yet me just sum it up in one word: FAIL. I'm starting from scratch).**

**Anyways, have a good holiday break! I'll see you soon with (hopefully) a new Ninjago Christmas Special! (Please vote on my poll about that!)**

* * *

><p><strong>~ForeverDreamer12, signing out<strong>


	2. Already Gone

**Hello~**

**Sorry that it's been so long: I got addicted to a game again... *sigh* This always happens around Christmastime, doesn't it? XD (In case you're wondering, it's called Rune Factory 4, and I even wrote a oneshot about it...)  
><strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter One: Already Gone~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>(Unknown POV)<em>

* * *

><p>Heat rushes through my body like fire... It burns, searing my flesh... Inhuman screams fill my ears...my screams...<p>

This is almost like a dream to me... Sometimes, I wish I died that day...how long ago was it? It seems like years...no one ever tells me anything anymore.

No, I'm supposed to tell Her stuff... Like how I feel, if She is hurting me, or if I know where some rebellion is hiding. A rebellion? Whoever they are, they're fools. I am powerless...I used to be unstoppable...and yet, here I am, aching, breaking, broken...

I taste blood in my mouth, salty and thick... My ribs ache from where She kicked me and my heart thumps against them...pounding into me... With every heartbeat, more pain comes...

I wish I could just die...but She won't let me... Electricity suddenly pulses through my body...more pain...it doesn't even mean anything anymore...

She calls this thing she does to me Torture... She will pull out that black machine, with it's knives and lasers and electricity and fire...and She will click a button...and then the pain comes, in some way or another...

Sometimes, She will get angry. She will kick me, or punch me, or grab me by the throat. Her eyes are like fire then, blazing blood red...

I used to cry and scream...I used to try to fight...but She is ruthless. She will never give up... She knows my every flaw, my every weak point, my every fear...

It's like She can see into my head...sometimes I wonder if She controls my thoughts...maybe She controls me.

I don't care, really...I'd do anything to die now...

* * *

><p><em>(Kai's POV)<em>

* * *

><p>I followed the two girls out of the alley and through the abandoned city. It looks even worse than it did one month ago. The streets are completely deserted, and all windows were boarded up. Trash litters the streets, along with what appears to be smashed pieces of technology.<p>

"Uh, why are all the windows boarded up?" I ask the red headed girl.

"So the Nindroids can't see in," she replies.

"Yeah, a lot of people try to hide technology in their houses," Black Hair adds. "They were real big fools, originally. You could tell what houses had tech just by looking to see what house's windows were boarded up. Now, people are smarter. Everybody's boarded up their windows, and not just 'cuz of tech. They don't want the Nindroids seein' in... You see, the Nindroids will barge in if they see anything suspicious. So everyone boards up their windows so they can't see anything."

"Pretty smart," I nod, kicking a can aside. "But if the Nindroids know about it, then why don't they take the boards off?"

"Well, if your windows were boarded, wouldn't you feel a bit unsafe?" Red Hair sighs.

"Yeah, you can't see the Nindroids comin'," Black Hair says. "So they leave them on to scare people."

I take a deep breath, "Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away, kid," Black Hair yawns, which is kind of insulting, because she looks younger than me.

"You said that Zane Julien was doing all of the Overlord's dirty work, right?" I swallow, fearing the answer I may get to the question I'm about to ask. "Does he...kill people?"

"All the time," Black Hair replies, and my heart sinks fifty miles. No... Zane... Why...?

Black Hair continues, "Him and the rest of the Shadow Legion."

"The...what?" I raise my eyebrows, stunned.

"The Shadow Legion are the Overlord's top soldiers," Red Hair says. "They are ruthless, heartless killers. The only emotions they feel are hatred and bloodlust."

"So...it's Zane, Pixal, and Crypor?" I ask, trying to remember what they told me earlier.

"Yep," Black Hair replies, popping the 'p'. "But most people know them as the Commander, the Killer, and the Destroyer, in that order."

_'Zane...'_ I think. _'What have you done?'_

"Anyway, enough chatter," Black Hair cuts off my thoughts, "I've got to radio base." She grabs a radio off her belt and holds it up to her mouth. "This is Ray, reporting in. The Ninja's awake. He agreed to join us, so Lira and I are bringing him back. Can you tell boss-man for me?"

"Sure thing," answers the voice on the other side of the radio. She clicks the radio off, and hooks it back into her belt.

"Ray?" I ask her. "Is it short for something?"

"None of your business," Ray snaps.

"We'll be there soon," Lira cuts in, trying to break the tension. I sigh, slumping my shoulders. An overwhelming sense of loneliness floods over me. Everyone I know and love is gone, either taken by the darkness or lying in the cold, hard ground. I bite down on my lip, tasting blood. Where are you, Nya? Lloyd? Cole? I don't even bother thinking about Jay...

But that thought does make me think. Jay... Jay is gone. He sacrificed himself for Nya and the rest of us... He wanted us to live. He would be devastated to find out that I was the only one still standing tall...or as tall as I can stand.

The Overlord is ruling over the city, now. His hands are soiled with the blood of my friends, and the blood of innocents. He may not have killed Jay himself, but he ordered his destruction. As for Lloyd...I saw him fall. I saw the Overlord kill him with his own robotic hands. But...is Lloyd dead? I survived my fall, so maybe Lloyd survived his!

Of course...I could just be clinging onto false hopes...

"What's your name, Ninja?" Ray suddenly asks, breaking my train of thought.

"Don't you know?" I reply, my voice cold.

"No," Ray snaps. "I don't know, kid. The only reason I knew you were the Fire Ninja was because of your outfit." I glance down at my clothes, a lump forming in my throat. My ninja gi was ripped, torn, burnt, and covered in blood and dirt. I swallow hard, remembering the torture I endured inside of the Overlord's prison.

My face must've turned pale or something, because Lira jumped in with, "C'mon, Ray, cut him some slack. He's probably been through a lot."

"Probably no worse than what we've seen," Ray replies harshly.

Anger boils in my stomach like a pot on the stove, "Really?! You think you've been through worse, huh?"

"Yeah!" Ray snaps back. "Tell me, Fire Ninja, what have you been through?!"

"I saw my friends **DIE** all around me!" I shout. My hands feel hot, and I can feel the fire begging to come out. "They were like my brothers! My family!"

"I have no family left," Ray says bitterly.

"Neither do I! My parents died long ago, and the last thing my sister saw was me falling to my supposed death!"

"Talk to me later," Ray says, her voice cold and hollow, "and I'll tell you what happened to my family."

* * *

><p><strong>What a meh ending... Oh well, I really needed to finish this and update SOMETHING before I go back to school on Monday (NOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!)<strong>

**On a sidenote, Happy New Year everyone! :D I hope you all had fun. I stayed up SUPER late...I'm still recovering XD  
><strong>

**Also, I know I've been saying this a lot, but I have a poll that ****desperately needs votes. Even if you haven't seen/read the thing in question, please check out the poll.**

**Another sidenote: HOLY FLIPPING OVERLORD I HAVE 39 STORIES :O Almost to 40! And then 10 more and...50. I can't believe it... I am crazy :P**

* * *

><p><strong>~ForeverDreamer12, signing out!<strong>


	3. Suspicions

**I just realized that it's been a month since I've updated this... Oops? XD Thanks for waiting so long, you wonderful people! I apologize for the wait, I've been on a huge Fairy Tail kick...again...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter Two: S<strong>__**uspicions~**_

* * *

><p><em>(Zane's POV)<em>

* * *

><p>I walk slowly out of the doors, my fellow members falling behind me. It's our favorite time of day... <em>Patrol<em>. Seeing the terrified looks on the foolish human's faces is always a treat...especially when you catch them with technology. I can sense Pixal's thirst for blood and Cryptor's need to destroy something... All in good time. We will get our fun shortly.

The second our boots touch the ground of the outside, a slamming sound reaches my ears. Interesting... Already someone dares to attract our attention. This should prove to be the start of a good run. I glance back at my allies, silently telling them to prepare themselves. They've learned to read my actions...

My cape flowing out behind me, I confidently stride into the alleyway that emitted the sound. It's dark and filthy, not suitable for living in at all. Despicable, dirty humans... "Who goes there?" I say loudly, my robotic voice carrying down the narrow space. "I am the Commander of the Shadow Legion...show yourself, or face unavoidable death." Still no response... Frowning, I take another step into the alley. "You do not want to anger the Emperor, do you?" The wind is my only reply, blowing a piece of paper aside.

I open a panel on my arm, then flick a switch, scanning for heat in the nearby area. A triumphant smile spreads across my face... I've got you now. Slowly, just to creep my prey out, I step around the trash bin. "Hello..." I whisper. They look up at me, their eyes wide. I recognize their clothes immediately... Gray and black...the colors of the Rebellion.

"I was just looking for something," he says hastily, scrambling to his feet. "I dropped my-"

"I do not appreciate being lied to," I tell him coldly. He swallows, staring at me. He then opens his mouth again, no doubt to tell another lie. "You are a rebel, human. And not only that, you tried to hide it from me. Therefore..." Behind me, Pixal flicks out her blades between her fingers, and Cryptor readies his gun. "Prepare for instant death."

His screams filled the alleyway as Pixal pounces on him, stabbing him in multiple places with her tiny knives that fit perfectly between her long, slender fingers. Crimson splatters on the ground, painting the once drab place with glorious, vibrant color. With a sadistic smile, Pixal wipes her knives off on her victim's clothes.

"Pixal," Cryptor says. She turns to look at him, a glint in her eyes. "You forgot to mark him."

"Right," Pixal's twisted smile widens as she readies her knives again. Then, with perfect precision, she cuts the gear symbol into his stomach, like she does with other prey. This way, the people know who killed them. It's the only warning to the inferior beings known as humans.

And yet, they still refuse to obey. But someday...we will crush them all.

"Let's move on," Cryptor says. "There's nothing else to see here." He walks out of the alley first, leaving Pixal and I with the corpse.

"Cryptor," I call, motioning for him to come back to my side. "I have an idea." As he walks back towards us, I smile at Pixal. "Wonderful work, by the way, my dear." For some reason, she looks away instead of flirting right back. I frown, suddenly feeling suspicious. Has Cryptor or Master done something to her...? She then glances at me out of the corner of her red eye, but then looks back down at her bloodstained hands as if nothing happened.

"Commander," Cryptor approaches me, looking confused. "What is it? Is there someone else here?"

I push Pixal's weirdness aside, and motion at the rebel's corpse. "I am thinking, Cryptor..." A smile spreads across my face as I continue. "That our warnings aren't working. I think..." I turn to look him in the eyes, triumph creeping into my voice. "...that we should step up our game."

Very slowly, Cryptor smiles too as he realizes what I mean. His turns to Pixal, who now mirrors both of our expressions. We are all on the same page... We know exactly what we are going to do.

* * *

><p><em>(Kai's POV)<em>

* * *

><p>It felt like we'd been walking for hours. My feet were killing me, my head was pounding, and my stomach was growling like a wild animal. The further we walk, the more I begin to feel like I'm dreaming. The whole situation is so horrifying that it feels unreal, and the eerie silence of the city streets isn't helping much.<p>

Ever since the snap-fest with Ray, the two girls have been quiet. Lira keeps glancing at the other, as if she's expecting her to say something, but Ray keeps her mouth shut. I'm tempted to cut into their silent conversation and ask a bit more about this rebellion of theirs, but I have a feeling that Ray will bite my head off. I have no idea what's with her... She's so cold, rude, bitter, and appears to not give a shit about other people's feelings. Lira on the other hand, seems like the complete opposite.

"We're almost there," Lira finally breaks the silence, glancing at me with a small smile. "Sorry for the walk, we wanted to keep our base as far from the Overlord as possible."

"Makes sense," I reply. "He's pretty damn ruthless..." I look over at Ray, waiting to see if she'd say something. Silence is my only answer. But what did I expect?

"Quiet now," Lira warns me as she slips into an alleyway. "We're getting really close." I follow her into the dark, cramped space, Ray right behind me. Both girls seem tense, their hands positioned over their gun holsters. Their feet make very little sound as they slide across the ground, making me feel a bit tense as well. Shadows cast gloom onto our faces, hiding our eyes. My fingers twitch, wanting to ignite.

Lira stops in front of a wall at the end of the alley. I open my mouth, about to comment about the dead end, when she places her hand on the rough surface. She then begins to speak in a low, enchanting voice:

_"Muryō no ōpun, gēto. Sore wa watashi, yami ni tachimukau aete dare yūsha no hitotsudesu. Watashi no hikari o hōyō shi, watashi to watashi no kokoro o kyōyū suru subete no hito ga anata no kabe o nyūryoku shite mimashou."_

The wall glows from underneath her hand, reacting to her touch and her words. My jaw drops as a split forms in the concrete and it slides open to reveal a dark hallway. "What...?" I gape at her.

"If you're curious," Lira turns to look at me, "I said: _Open, gate of the free. It is I, one of the brave who dares stand up to darkness. Embrace my light, and let me and all who share my heart enter your walls_."

"Cool," I breathe. "But I was more wondering how you made the wall do that? Is it...magic?"

"No, stupid," Ray cuts in. "Technology."

"Shut up," I retort. "You may have saved my life, but I don't play nice when people choose to be rude." _That _shuts her up.

Lira sighs, shaking her head slightly. "Come on, now, Kai." She gestures to the dark hallway in front of us, a mysterious smile on her face. "The heart of the Rebellion awaits."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the translation was <strong>**extremely off. Google Translate can be a butt.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~ForeverDreamer12, signing off.<strong>


End file.
